Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Galaxy Break!
by Samshin Yu
Summary: "And Inusay, don't burn down the school" Meet Inusay Tenjo, a young duellist who doesn't want to meet you, and his only goal is to become better than his best friend, join him and his Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon deck as he tries to make it through Duel Academy, hoping for a normal life there, he tries to settle in. But when is life normal when Jaden Yuki sleeps right below you ?
1. Chapter 1

**HULLO HUMANS**

 **MY ACCOUNT GOT HACKED AND HERE I AM, IM BACK TO NORMAL, IM MAKIG A NEW STORY SO WELL... I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING THIS AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**...

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS? OH, YEAH, THE DISCLAIMER, I TOTALLY KNEW THAT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN YU-GI OH GX OR ZEXAL (ZEXAL HAS SOME HEAVY HINTS ABOUT FUTURE STORIES) I DONT OWN ANY OF THEM, OTHERWISE I WOULD BE DUELING EVERYONE THAT I COULD FIND**

5 _YEARS AGO_

 _A boy, young, at the age of 9, laughed joyfully as he chased a pigeon, his mother, embarrassed, chased after him as he ran around the bus station. He smiled gleefully as he picked up a feather the pigeon had dropped , "Momma, look! We can paint it so it looks like the Harpies Feather Duster card daddy made!" he laughed and waved it around, oblivious to the stares that people were giving him , he swished it at the mother, eyes twinkling "And now" He started dramatically"I can destroy all spells and traps you have on your field!" the several onlookers smiled, knowing the obvious reference to the popular card game, Duel Monsters. his mother groaned exasperately and picked him up, smiling as she did so._

 _"Now honey, don't be so loud remember? There's a lot of people around" He pouted_

 _"But momma, they don't mind" he smiled as he tried to tickle his mother on the cheek with his newfound feather, his mother laughed and pushed it away._

 _"And" She continued "It should be known that a mature nine years old like you shouldn't be in your mother's arms now" she smiled teasingly._

 _"Oh, sorry momma" the boy stuck his tongue out, his volcanic black eyes glinted with humor. He wriggled out of his mother's arms and smiled bashfully, "Momma, let go see daddy now" he reached for his mother's hand._

 _His mother smiled and squeezed his hand gently, he wouldn't know of her condition, not yet, she laughed at the young boy as he stared at her with his black puppy dog eyes, it was obvious, he wanted to see if his dad had any new cards._

 _She nodded and led him through the crowds of tourists, occasionally pointing out how his father got ideas from the city to make into cards, laughing with him whenever he made a silly comment._

 _No, he didn't deserve to know what would happen to her in the future, so she brushed it out of her mind and focused on the happy aspects of the day._

 _"Inu, today you're gonna meet a new worker daddy hired, he's bringing his son, so why don't you both play with each other?" She looked at Inu, he looked back up and knew what she meant._

 _Make friends, don't cause trouble._

 _He stuck his tongue out, "Maybe" he smiled as she frowned slightly._

 _"Inu, please."_

 _"Yeah yeah momma, whatever you say" Yup, she knew what he was gonna say next, it happened every time._

 _"But..." She sighed and smiled at him, he definitely was gonna ask._

 _"Momma, if I behave, can I get a card?" She grinned slightly, it was that obvious_

 _"Yes dear, but play fair" she ruffled the boys hair with her free hand._

 _"But he might not even play Duel Monsters! How am I supposed to play" Inu whined, tugging at his mother's coat as he did so._

 _"Well then, do something else than stare at those cards for once, play tag!" She suggested_

 _"In the building? But didn't you tell me not to mess around?" He grinned cheekily, she pulled his ear in response, "Ow! Momma! That hurt!"_

 _"Of course it did" she muttered dryly "If he doesn't play Duel Monsters, you can teach him!"_

 _Inu fell silent, his mother had a point, oh well, time to pull out his signature-terrible-excuse card._

 _"I didn't bring my deck"_

 _His mother smiled at his attempt, "But your father brought it in because he wanted to add some new monsters" he pouted, shoulders sagging. "Yes momma, I will play fair, I will teach him how to play duel monsters, I will be nice" he grumbled._

 _His mother smiled "Good boy," she ruffled his hair again, he tried to swat her hand away._

 _"But can I get a card?" He dropped the feather he had been clutching to clasp his hands together as if he was in prayer, his mother laughed and tried to wriggle her hand out of the grip._

 _"Yes. Fine, but you have to act mature. Okay?" He nodded enthusiastically, they had arrived, a grand building with a double 'I' on the top, this was it, industrial illusions, the building, as they climbed the steps to the revolving doors, something struck Inu's head, an annoying question. "Momma," as they walked climbed the last few steps "What does mature mean?" His mother facepalmed and led him through the revolving doors, she shook her head slightly and beckoned him to a young boy with silvery hair who was admiring the artwork on the pearl white walls of industrial illusions. "I'll tell you later, look! There's you new play friend!" She gave him a light shove as she walked to the reception, Inu stumbled and almost tripped over in front of the young boy, now that he was Mitch closer, he could see him clearly, Grey hair, Grey eyes, a pink shirt over a grey T-shirt._

 _"Um... Hi!" He blurted out, the boy blinked and smiled rather tentatively, Inu replied with a full blown smile. "I'm Inusay Tenjo, nice to meet you!" He grinned (or what he thought was a grin, it could have looked like a serial killers face)_

 _"Hi... My name is... Um..." The boy flushed in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh yeah," he smiled and held out a hand "Aster, Aster Phoenix" Inu smiled and shook his hand rather too enthusiastically, maybe this Aster guy wouldn't be that bad, they would be friends, probably, he grinned at the slightly smaller grey haired boy, he could teach him duel monsters if he wanted! He slung an arm around the startled young boy and grinned at his mother who had just turned to them, he gave her a cheery wave and Aster did the same. His mother smiled, yes, they would be friends, she sighed at how hyperactive they both seemed at meeting each other._

 _At least she didn't have to give Inu a card._

 _Unknown to both of the young boys, the dropped feather danced in the air, twirling gracefully and twisting like a ballerina with a ribbon, before landing at a stop in a small puddle, inside a puddle at a park that was rather close to the Kaiba Dome_.

PRESENT TIME

SPLASH

The boy cursed in annoyance and lifted his now sopping wet boot out of a puddle in the west entrance to Domino City Square Park, he shook his foot slightly and processed to walk, trying to ignore the squelching of his feet in the boots with every step. he looked around him and stared at the tall buildings and skyscrapers which surrounded him, with the sun positioned in the middle.

So this is where my Dad designed the Future Fusion card, he thought, his black eyes glittered and his Asian face scrunched up as he tried to readjust his sight as he turned back round. He wasn't exactly the 'Prettiest' his tanned face had a small mole on the side fof his forehead, but his Emo (Do not call him that!) haircut hid it from view and it hid his left eyes too, not to forget the now forming black eye he had from hitting himself in the eye with his suitcase (It wasn't his fault, it was... his cat) his black shirt was buttoned up unevenly so the stand up collar rose unevenly which caused an annoying itch (He can't just fix it in the middle of the public, can he?) his black jeans were sticking to his left foot from stepping into the puddle (His fault then...) his boots seemed too big for him (They were too big! He didn't have big feet!) his usually near perfect Emo (No! Not Emo!) hair was suffering a slight cowlick at the back which he attempted to smother with his hand and he wore a long black trench coat which reached his knees. His name was Inusay, as in, saying, In the U.S.A , without the 'The' of course. More like iiiiiinyousay, as in the way you'd say Ape. his second name was Tenjo, as in one two three four five six seven eight nine Ten-Joe, that was what his practically only friend called him.

It's been 5 years, he mused, lifting his suitcase over the damned puddle, and re-adjusting the strap of his bag on his back, he looked up, lifting the black fringe over his left eye for a moment as he stared at the sign that said 'Welcome!" he looked around, today was busy, tourists with cameras and carrying brochures about all the battle city landmarks. Today was a special day for him, it was his test to get into Duel Academy, yet he didn't feel right. Yeah, he had a one of the kind deck, but he felt... that he was still in the shadows of his best friend, who was already a pro-duellist, his friend had been a pro for a year now, always sending him sarcastic postcards from around the globe, really, Inu could have a whole box of them.

"Wish you could be here in America... Not"

"I hope you're enjoying the nice unpolluted air of Hawaii... Oh, I forgot, that's me"

"Merry Christmas! From North Pole! I found Santa first!"

"I hope you're bringing a jacket for Russia! Wait, I forgot to put you on the invites list"

He had been wallowing in his slight self pity so much he hadn't noticed that he'd reached the Kaiba Dome, he shook his head, Pathetic, he thought, Be happy for him, he drilled into his head.

He climbed the steps, wind blowing against him made it pretty hard to see straight, but he managed, walking forward where twi hand were parked and two female representatives sat down, adjusting their papers as if they were getting ready to leave, a man stood behind them, a security guard, probably, with his attire of a white shirt, Black trousers, black tie and black jacket, he looked like he had just popped out of a really bad spy movie.

Inu snorted and the female representatives stared at him questionably, he shook his head and muttered.

"Am I late?" The man checked his watch

"A few minutes, but you can still register, you're probably the last one, thats all girls, no shows are no shows"

"Wait!" A rather desperate and hysterical voice yelled out, In whipped round, either he was gonna go crazy or the railing was talking to them. "I'm no 'No Show'!" A hand reached up, scratched abd covered in twigs. A boy popped up, a cheerful face which was dotted with mud and decorated with leaves.

"You can count Jaden Yuki as present!" He pointed at himself before grinning uncertainly "That is... If I dont lose my grip here!" He grinned.

Inu walked over to the boy who said he was Jaden. "Need a hand?" He stared at him unsympathetically, the boy grinned and held his arm out. "Psych" Inu snorted and slapped the arm away before walking back, wow, Inu's mind spoke to himself, Major asshole, he ignored the boys pleas as he slowly sunk down.

He turned yet again and trudged to the boy, "Look, I'll help you up if you quit whining!" He scowled at the boy before holding an arm out.

"Thanks..." The boy reached but before he touched Inu, he smirked and slapped his hand away "Psych" he grinned cheekily, Inu had a murderous glint in his eye.

"Fine then," he jerked his arm back "Fall," he slowly, one by one, prised the boy's fingers from the cold railing. The boy's eyes widened before he started pleading. "No! Anything but that, I'm sorry! I'll do anything!"

Inu paused, "You'll do anything?" The boy nodded frantically "Anything, it took me so much to climb up here" he froze at what he just said.

"Good, there's one small thing you need to do." Thr boy's eyes lit up hopefully.

"Fall" he prised the last finger off, and the boy well, fell.

"No! I dont wanna die!" The boy fell down, praying to God that he'd make it to heaven.

"Get real" Inu snorted, "It's only one meter" the boy opened his eyes and blinked.

"Oh... Right" He grinned sheepishly "My names Jaden Yuki, what's yours?"

"None of your business"

"Okay then... But how am I supposed to get up again?" Jaden wailed.

Inu pointed to the left, where the stairs were, before whipping back round to walk back to the doors, the Representatives and the Security guard had long gone, leaving the doors open.

Inu stepped in, feeling the air conditioner blow against his face, he paused for a moment, maybe he would shut the door, after all, idiots like that guy didn't deserve a place in Duel Academy.

But something stopped him

Maybe the boy was alright, but was just suffering a stupid phase, maybe he might present a challenge to Inu.

Inu snorted, yeah, as if.

He walked on, leaving the doors open.

"Mr Crowler, we have two students still to come" A Security guard came in, informing the person called Dr Crowler.

"Are you kidding me? This is an outrage! They are required to be here on time! This is an insult to the school, heck, this is the greatest insult to Kaiba!" Dr Crowler froze in his fury before directing it at the guard. "And what did you call me?"

"Sorry, Mrs Crowler, im new here, please forgive me"

"It's Dr Crowler to you, you peasent! I have a PhD in Dueling so therefore that is my title" He added testily "And you can tell those slackers to come back next year, they can still stay in Duel Monsters Community College!"

"Sir, they have arrived" The Guard noticed the two standing there, the one with brown hair chatting to a blue haired pupil and the boy who had just passed his test, Bastion Misawa.

"Get. Them. OUT OF HERE" Crowler shrieked, a few nearby pupils turned to them before turning back round when Crowler gave them the evil eye.

"Sir, we can't, can't we just do it? There's only 2 of them left."

"Fine fine FINE" Crowler stamped on the ground impatiently, like a little kid, "I'll give these slackers what they deserve, a lesson if humility!" He grabbed his Duel Vest and marched down to the main court, these ignorant slackers were gonna get what was coming to them, oh yes indeed!

Jaden smiled at Bastion, he seemed like an alright guy, when a static sound emitted from the speaker's, finally, maybe it was his test!

"- ahem- Could Jaden Yuki and... -How do you say his name?... Of course, I knew that obviously- Inusay Tennis come to the main court" Jaden grinned, he bounded down the steps to thr courts. "Wait!" Bastion started, "If I'm second best, Who's first best then?" Jaden grinned "That would be-"

"Me," Inusay spoke up, "Your flimsy deck can't even shine a light on my deck, my deck is one of a kind, it's... Out if this world" He smiled slightly, as if he'd made a private joke.

Jaden regarded him weirdly "Okay then, but you wont be best for long!" He grinned at Inu, Inu merely scowled in response, he followed Jaden who had seemed a bit too over enthusiastic.

Inu unslung his bag and threw it at Bastion, who caught it with ease, he raised an eyebrow at Inu.

"Mind getting me my Duel disk?" He asked.

"Of course not! Get it yourself!" He retorted

"Please?" Bastion sighed, so far, Inu seemed like the kind if oerson to never say the word please, so he pulled it out.

My god, it was beautiful in a simplistic kind if way, it must have been custom designed.

Designed in a crescent pattern, it was colored black with a few intricate gold patterns on the side, but before Bastion could marvel at the artwork anymore, Inu snatched it out of his hands.

"My father designed it" He told Bastion "Don't scratch the paint" he grumbled before sliding it into his arm.

"It's not jewelry for God's sake" Inu snapped at him, who was still staring at it, grumbling, he stalked down, running his fingers over the Duel case nervously.

He stared down at his Duel case, his cards were beyond insane, as Maximilian Pegasus had given them to him when his mother had died from her heart condition, replacing his old deck, along with a few cards he claimed, that were calling out to him.

Inu had rolled his eyes at the man, staring at the black cards and the one remarkable word on them, Xyz.

There was no way cards could call out to him, that man, was admittedly brilliant but had been rather insane.

He had given him a small pack of Xyz cards, claiming they were from a future, and that Inu had to protect them from people called "Number Hunters" so that the world wouldn't end.

Back then, Inu had started laughing, there was no way this man was speaking the truth, he had rolled on the grass laughing his head off while Pegasus had regarded him strangely. But still, he had to keep it a secret, because Xyz Monsters were just a rumor, and to only bring them out in cases Inu would think "Extreme"

But he had to hand it to the man, he had excelled himself completely, he had given him some of thr most powerful cards in the world.

The Photon and Galaxy deck.

He was too busy thinking he didn't notice Jaden talking to the man and activating his Duel disk.

"Hey! Inu, wake up!" Jaden snapped his fingers in his face, Inu snapped out of his stupor.

"Right, Duel, okay" he activated his Duel disk, Jaden whistled at it, "And I thought mine was cool!

"As you can see Children, this will be a two on one, I will have 8000 Life points, and you both will have 4000, to minimize time wasted, you are both in a team." The man added smugly, Jaden shrugged and Inu stayed silent.

Crowler was pissed off, to be frank, there was a young kid, he was annoying with his cheerfulness, and the other was annoying too, with his brooding.

God, they were both annoying.

"You may call me Dr Crowler, I have a PhD in Dueling and several awards for being nomina-" his voice died down, staring at the one in a black trench coat, he froze.

The been haired boy was fishing out a stick of gum and then popped it in his mouth, chewing, he looked at Crowler expectantly.

THE NERVE! Crowler wanted to scream out loud, this slacker, being late, then the other being silent and annoying, then the brown haired rat chewing gum? The nerve! His head was gonna implode! The boy cocked his head at the man and said something, but Crowler didnt hear him, what else was he gonna do? Crowler's sarcastic question was answered.

The black haired boy frowned and yanked a phone out of his pocket, attempting to use it while having a Duel disk strapped to his arm, it proved ti be quite difficult. The brown haired boy grumbled and tapped his foot impatiently, Crowler activated his Duel Vest and drew five cards, then doing nothing as he kept his eyes on the two boy, he wouldnt let him step into the sacred Duel Academy! Never!

"Inu, hurry up!" Jaden snapped, Inu was arguing with someone on the phone,

In the middle of over 100 students, when he was supposed to be Dueling. Some students muttered amongst themselves, pointing and laughing.

"-Look, I dont care if you're in Mexico or anything, go Duel! I'm in a freaking exam!" Inu ranted, Jaden stared at Crowler and shrugged apologetically, he didnt notice though, he seemed shell shocked.

"Yeah yeah, go enjoy your Doritos" Inu snapped before flicking off his phone, however, he paused for a second and brought it back out "And no postcards!" He stuffed the phone in his pocket before straightening himself up and tried to look dignified in the crowd, someone booed at him., He ignored it and turned to Jaden

"Now, where were we?" He asked, "We were gonna duel" Jaden grinned at the prospect of the Duel, finally! Jaden could have a challenge!. Crowler shook his head before entering, attempting to look sophisticated.

"We know the rules?" Crowler repeated, They nodded

"Then Game on!"

 **AND THAT IS THE FIRST CHAPTER, ENJOYED IT? LEAVE A R &R, HATED IT? WELL, WHY ARE YOU STILL READING, NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROPABLY BE UP TOMATO.**

 **I MEAN, TOMMOROW**

 **CHEERS**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUP YALL, THIS CHAPPY MAY SEEM A BIT INSANE BUT WAHEY! ITS A T, SO THERES OBVIOUSLY GONNA BE SOME INSANE THINGS ABOUT THE MAIN CHARACTARS IN THE STORY, HOPE YALL ENJOY READING THIS AS MUCH AS I WROTE THIS!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN YU-GI-OH! GX, COS IF I DID, ID MAKE A WHOLE SERIES DEDICATED TO EVERY MAIN PROTAGONIST MEETING UP AND KICKING ASS**

 **Duel**

 **Dr Crowler: 8000**

 **Jaden Yuki: 4000**

 **Inusay Tenjo: 4000**

"Get you game on! It's my move, so I draw!" Jaden practically ripped out a card in his exitement, he glanced at his hand, _perfect!_ "I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in defense mode!" An olive skinned woman rose from a card that appeared from the ground before landing gracefully and crouching on it.

 **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix: 800 DEF**

"I'll throw two facedowns and call it a turn! Your move teach!" He grinned as two holographic facedown cards appeared in front of him.

"Very well then... Hmm..." Crowler surveyed the boys strategy, it was rather weak, to be honest, "I summon Ancient Gear Soldier, in attack mode!" A rather rusty monster made of gears climbed into the field.

 **Ancient Gear Soldier: 1300 ATK**

"I shall throw 3 facedowns and that will be all, because in a three way duel, none can attack until everyone has they're first monster" the cards appeared behind the soldier.

"My turn," Inu groaned, he had one of the worst possible hands in the world, his favourite card wasn't in it. "I'll activate the spell card _Photon Veil_ " he slapped it down onto his duel disk and almost instantly, a shimmering veil descended from the sky over him. "When I activate _Photon Veil_ I can send three light monsters I have in my hand and then draw one to three light monsters, but if I draw more than one, it has to be the same monster." Three monsters from his hand rose up and disappeared into the veil.

"I add three copies of Daybreaker into my hand." He took out three monsters in his deck and added them to his hand, then, he shuffled.

"I now activate the quick-play spell card _Photon Lead_!" Crowler's eyebrows shot up.

"Foolish boy, why do you want to special summon when you can normal summon? You're wasting your cards."

"Wrong, because when I activate _Photon Lead,_ I can special summon one light monster from my hand, such as Daybreaker" a shining white knight with a red cape stepped out of a portal that had opened up from the ground, "Then, Daybreaker's special effect activates!"

 **Daybreaker: 1700 ATK**

Jaden grumbled "Hurry up" at Inu, but Inu chose to ignore him.

"When my Daybreaker is special summoned from my hand, I can special summon another from my hand!" A second Daybreaker appeared,

 **Daybreaker: 1700 ATK**

 **Daybreaker: 1700 ATK**

"And that Daybreaker's effect activates, which lets me summon my final one!"

 **Daybreaker: 1700 ATK**

 **Daybreaker: 1700 ATK**

 **Daybreaker: 1700 ATK**

Inu grinned ecstatically, probably the first time in years, "And now! I can build the Overlay netw-" he froze, no, Pegasus had warned him that someone would try to steal them, the number hunters, Inu shook his head "Sorry, my bad," Jaden groaned. Inu stared at his hand, one card left, the spell card _Galaxy Expedition_. He groaned slightly, "I end my turn." Did he do the right thing? He didn't know, maybe he'd ask his dad later on.

 _-With Bastion and Syrus-_

"Well, that was unexpected" Bastion noted as he watched Inu special summon all three Daybreakers, "And what do you think he was going to say?" He asked the blue haired boy next to him, Syrus shrugged,

"He said something about an Overlay, I don't know what that means" Bastion shook his head, maybe he didn't know that much about Duel Monsters after all.

 _-With the Duel-_

 _"_ Good! My turn!" Jaden grinned, "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" The blue and gold hero jumped into the air, before staring at the Ancient Gear Soldier

 **Elemental Hero Sparkman: 1600 ATK**

 **"** Sparkman, go! Static shockwave! Attack Ancient gear soldier!" Sparkman jumped up into the air, lighting arcing through his finger tips as he threw the bolt at the soldier "Sorry teach, but it looks like your monsters gonna get shortcircuited!" Jaden grinned,

Moments before the bolt hit, Crowler pressed a button on his Duel Vest, "No, I'm sorry Slacker, but my _Sakuretsu Armor_ has something to say, and it's 'bye bye Sparkman!" He cackled as a trap rose up, depicting a monster with spiking armor and two others failing to kill it.

Ancient gear soldier glowed red and spikes encased it like a protective shell, Sparkmans electricity bounced off and arced straight at him.

"No! Sparkman!" Jaden cried out when the monster essentially, killed itself. "I end" he grumbled.

"Good, and now I'll summon my second Ancient gear soldier!" An identical twin to the first monster appeared, "Next, I'll play the continuous spell _Ancient Gear Castle_!" A massive castle rose up from the ground behind him, made of gears and moving walls, it looked pretty cool, if it wasn't against them.

"Next, I'll play the field spell _Geartown_!" As If the castle wasn't enough, houses and shops alike, all made of gears and were rusted, rose out of the ground, around them, they could see Ancient Gear-like people walking around, as if they were real humans, one was playing football with a screw, another was walking a dog made out of gears and others carried bags of shopping filled with gears and wrenches.

"Now, my two Ancient Gear Soldiers will attack Jaden! Ancient gear soldier, destroy Burstinatrix!" The robot complied opening fire at the monster, she let out a cry before disintegrating.

"Burstinatrix! Not you too! I activate _Michizure!_ This trap lets me to destroy one monster you control! Like that other Ancient Gear Soldier!" Crowlers eyes twitched and Jaden sighed in relief, "Guess we'll need a defense now, I activate the trap _Hero Signal_!" A trap rose, showing a massive H sign being shone into a night sky. "This trap let's me send out an Elemental Hero when one of my monsters are destroyed! Such as Elemental Hero Clayman, Defense position!" A bulky warrior appeared, crouching in defense mode.

 **Elemental Hero Clayman: 2000 DEF**

Crowler grumbled, "Well boy, you saved yourself then, let's see what you do next round" he stared at the single card in his hand, Ancient Gear Golem.

"My turn, I draw" Inu slid a card out and grinned.

"I activate Card of Sanctity, this lets all of us draw 'till we have 6 cards" all three complied, drawing six cards then looked at Inu, who had started laughing rather maniacally,

"Dr Crowler-" he managed as he wheezed, "You wanted to see Jadens next move, Now you won't!" He laughed slightly at the man who had started to turn annoyed, "I activate the spell _Photon Sanctuary_! This lets me summon out two photon tokens with 2000 attack and zero defense in defense mode!" Two balls of bright blue appeared, glowing radiantly. "Only problem is, I can only summon Light type monsters on the turn I activate it, luckily, my whole deck is made of Light monsters!" He cackled.

"I'm not going to Normal summon in this whole game! Because by tributing these two tokens, with 2000 Attack each, I can _special summon_ my strongest monster! He laughed, Jaden stared at him, he had never heard him laugh before, admittedly, Jaden had thought he was a jerk, but maybe his attitude changed when he was duelling.

"Rise! Obey my command! Obey the Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy!" He laughed, he didn't even know what he was saying, he was just saying this so he could scare the living shit out of Crowler, "Rise! _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"_ For a moment, nothing happened, and then the room blacked out, no not from a power cut, because he could still see the lights on, but it just seemed to darken and the darkness twinkled slightly, as if there were stars.

The floor was an infinite Galaxy, Jaden and Crowler watched, surprised, as a tiny glowing blue dot flew towards them, growing larger every second.

That was, until it imploded, shrouding the room in a light so bright, even Inu had to shield his eyes.

The moment Crowler opened his though, he wished he didn't,

A dragon, standing on its two legs, reared its head and roared, it glowed a turquoise blue, shrouding pupils and proctors alike, with bright blue color, Inu wanted to laugh, they looked like they had come back from an _Avatar_ convention.

The dragon had a purple crest resting on its head, and it's scales glowed purple, decorating it as if it was its armor, and a single gem lay in the middle of its chest, it's wings unwrapped, and for a moment, there was nothing, only the spine of the wings that glowed purple, then, the blue wings shot out,

The dragon itself looked like half machine, it's wings looked mechanical, but as it stared down Crowler, he could see its eyes resembled the Galaxy it had just rose from, soon enough, as fast as it came, the Galaxy floor disappeared.

Crowler, was scared, to be honest, it didn't help that there was a large indication at its 3000 attack points floated above it.

"Holy..." Jaden whistled, "That's as strong as a Blue-Eyes!"

"Wrong," Inu glared at him "It's _stronger_ "

"How?" Crowler managed to choke out, Inu shrugged "It has an ability that is so strong it's over powered, here, let me demonstrate" He slapped down the third card in his hand. "I activate _Photon Stream of Destruction!"_ A picture on the spell card depicted something very alike to Blue-Eyes White Dragon's Burst Stream of destruction, but the picture had Galaxy-Eyes instead.

"I can activate this if there's a Galaxy-Eyes monster on my field, and I target one card on the field, then I banish it." Crowlers eyes widened a tiny fraction. "Show them your power! Galaxy-Eyes, lay waste to _Geartown_!" Inu knew that he was probably gonna lose his voice the next morning, but it was damn worth it.

The dragon rose into the air and cast a massive shadow over the town, the robot-like people screamed and fled instantly when it reared its head to unleash its blast, all the robots retreated into the _Ancient Gear Castle_ where they stood there, huddled, as they watched the dragon strike down mercilessly on the people and the town, soon enough, it was reduced to a pile of rubble.

Jaden froze, he swore he had seen something like that, but... How? He knew everything that had happened in his childhood, so how did the sound of the screaming of the slowly dying, the anguished, and the sight of rubble seem so familiar? He shook his head, he was just imagining this.

"Inu! That's horrible, Stop! This isn't humane, even if it's just holograms!" Bastion cried out, other students around muttered their agreement,

Inu stood there, his head dipped down, Jaden could see his shoulders shaking, was he crying? Did he truly feel sorry for the town, even if it was holograms.

"I activate _Geartowns_ effect! Since its destroyed, it's protector can rise to protect the people, rise _Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon!_ " A dragon, made of gears and screws burst out of the ground behind the ancient gear castle, and roared defiantly at the Galaxy-Eyes, it had matching attack points too.

That was when Jaden noticed something horribly wrong, there were no tears dripping from Inu's chin, he was _laughing_ , Jaden took a step forward, "...Inu?" He asked rather tentatively. Inu threw back his head and laughed, his hair splaying over his face, revealing his black eye and his volcanic eyes.

"Why Bastion, I don't think I am 'Humane', he snorted.

"Yes you are! You just have to stop this madness!"

"... Stop this?" The whole place went silent. "You think I can stop duelling? My passion? My favourite thing in the world?"

He snorted again, then he smiled, but it wasn't exactly... A reassuring smile, his lips curved inwards and hid his teeth, he looked like he was insane, out of control.

"As a matter of fact, I'm not going to stop," he turned to Crowler, who was eyeing the boy rather tentatively "In fact, how about... I ACTIVATE MY SECOND _PHOTON STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!"_ He showed the card, the horrifying card as the townspeople who looked up at the dragon, frightened, they bundled against the walls of the castle.

"Castles can't protect you from this!" Inu cackled insanely as the dragon reared its head back and charged its blast, Crowler stared in horror as the dragon unleashes it, smashing into the castle and obliterating everything with it.

"Enjoy that? How about I activate my final _Photon Stream Of Destruction!_ " He smiled grimly as the dragon reared its head back for its final blast. "Rip apart that measly dragon!" Crowler stood, defenseless as parts of the dragon rained down upon them, he took the three banished cards and set them in his pocket grimly, if this boy got in he'd have to be confiscated of those three cards.

And now I'll equip my dragon with my last two cards, _Photon Trident_! My dragon gains a 700 attack boost for each one, and if I inflict damage to you, I can destroy one spell or trap on the field!" The dragon gripped two tridents in its arms, Inu smiled, it was almost over, just one more turn.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: 4200 ATK**

"Attack! Galaxy Break!" The dragon threw the tridents at the first Ancient Gear soldier, it was blown apart easily, Crowler grunted as he took the hit,

"Now I can destroy your two facedowns!" Inu pointed at them, watching as the first, Ancient Gear bomb, dissolved and the other, Call of the haunted, broke into pieces.

 **Dr Crowler: 5100**

"My 3 Daybreakers will attack you directly!" Crowler braced himself as the three warriors charged

 **1700 X 3= 5100**

 **Jaden Yuki and Inusay Tenjo win!**

Crowler fell to his knees, he couldn't believe that he had lost to a kid, he was furious! Behind him, other students started whispering among themselves and pointed at the boy, he scowled at the, angrily before whipping round and walking off, muttering furiously to himself. Jaden himself seemed unsure whether to go after him or help Crowler, but hey, he allowed himself a small grin, they got in!

That was probably the only thought that was happy in the head of Inusay Tenjo.

 **IM BACK, AND I PUT THIS KIND OF INSANE INU, BECAUSE ITS LIKE, I THOUGHT THAT THE ORIGINAL DUEL WITH CROWLER AND JADEN SEEMED TO CHEERY AND CHEESBALLY, I MADE THIS AS REALISTICALLY AS POSSIBLE AND DID YOU LIKE THE FUTURE REFERENCE WITH JADEN WHEN INU DEMOLISHED THE TOWN? STAY TUNED, WELL, NOT REALLY, COS I ONLY UPDATE ON A SATURDAY AND SUNDAY. SO I GUESS I UPDATE TWICE A WEEK, HOPE YALL ARE HAPPY WITH THAT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**IM BACK AS I PROMISED, EVERY WEEK I DO TWO OR THREE UPDATES**

 **OKAY, TO THE GUEST WHO ASKED "IS THERE A PAIRING" WELL, ILL LEAVE IT TO YOU GUYS, IM GONNA START A POLL SOON, THEN YOU GUYS VOTE, RIGHT NOW, IM BUILDING THE FOUNDATIONS, TO THE OTHER GUEST WHO SAID THAT "THIS STORY KICKS ASS," WELL, SLIGHTLY DISTURBING THAT MY STORY JUMPS OUT OF THE COMPUTER AND KICKS SOME RANDOM GUYS ASS, THANKS! ILL BE SURE TO WATCH MY BACK, AND TO MY FINAL REVIEWER, WHO HAS A NAME, KUDOS! YOU COUNT AS MY FIRST OFFICIAL REVIEWER CELESTIAL STRATOS, KUDOS. MY FRIEND. KUDOS**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN YU GI OH GX OR ZEXAL**

"So let me get this straight" a voice came through the phone, "You got yourself banned from dueling with Photon Stream of Destruction" the voice choked with laughter, Inu scowled angrily.

"Apparently, I went 'Haywire'" he grumbled as he stood in line to get onto the helicopter, "And they took my Photon Stream Of Destruction spell card" the voice laughed again.

"Dude, what did you do?"

"None of your business!" Inu growled.

"Well... okay... But still, you gonna watch me duel tonight? It's the semi finals in the Mexican competition" Inu was glad for the sudden subject change,

"Those horrible monsters you call Hero's? Wouldn't miss it for the world" he smiled slightly. He froze slightly. "If they have reception" he could imagine the other boys facepalming at his stupidity. He heard some people conversing on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah? Well, gotta go, I'll talk to you later" the voice muttered.

"Yeah, see ya, good luck tonight"

Inu flicked the phone shut and climbed the steps, ignoring everybody's stares as he sat himself down at the back, great, just what he needed, more uncomfortable attention.

"Oh! Hey Inu! Sup!" Jaded was seated right across from him, Inu swore quietly. He rose to change seats but before he even stood up, a voice rang out.

"We are preparing to take off, please strap yourselves in the seats, we will arrive at Duel academy in 2 hours, please enjoy your flight"

Great, Inu thought, a 2 hour journey with the most annoying guy across him, this was going to be downright peachy.

"Do me a favour Jaden"

"Yeah?" Jaden's eyes lit up

"Shut up"

"Y'know, He maybe isn't that bad if you get to know him" A Girl had sat herself next him, he didn't bother looking at her.

"Yet you don't know him at all" Inu shot back, his eyes shut. She had that kind of tone which made her sound naturally annoying.

"But still, he looks like it, so that means he must be alright"

"Yeah, I stopped believing that phrase after my mom" he froze, he did not just say that to a stranger. He had something wrong with him, he laughed slightly at his own stupidity, he didn't want people pitying him before he even reached the island.

"What? The phrase: they look alright so that means they are?" The girl trailed off, "Oh... right, sorry" they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"What's there to be sorry for? You didn't kill her" Yup, there was something wrong with him, probably suffering post-duel jitters.

"What happened to your mom?"

"None of your business" he snapped back, he heard the girl grinning.

"Then I'll have to duel you for it then!"

He turned away from the girl and faced the window, he could kind of see Jaden's face in the glass, he was snoring slightly, a blue haired boy sat next to him, his fingers tapping his armrest.

"Yeah, a duel. Might take my mind off of some things." He murmured, staring out the window.

"Great! I've seen you duel, so then it's gonna be easy for me to defeat you!" The girl sounded totally psyched, yet the helicopter had only took off, "You haven't seen the way I duel, so then it'll be easy for me!" He ignored her as she continued to chat, he propped his bag onto the window ledge and leaned on it, occasionally adjusting it so that his head wouldn't be in a painful position.

"Finaly" he muttered as quiet snores came from the girl beside him, he could now get some shut eye without a blabbering girl next to him, he closed his eyes peacefully and leaned on the bag, maybe Duel Academy wouldn't be that bad.

The last thing he remembered was something heavy falling down onto his right arm.

"Get the fuck off me!" Inu snapped angrily, effectively waking up a few students. The girl who had been sitting next to him had practically climbed onto him to get a good view out the window, he accidentally kicked Jaden and struggled against the girl on top of him.

"Well, I didn't hear you say that when I slept with you!" She yelled back, if Inu was familiar to laughing, he would have laughed his head off, but instead, he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know. How. Wrong. And. Perverted. That sounds?" He hissed at the girl, they had attracted a lot of stares.

The girl, realizing her mistake yelled out "No! I didn't mean it like that, I take it back, I take it back!"

"Take what back?" Inu spoke loudly, "That you sle-"

"No!" The girl shrieked and punched him in the stomach, effectively shutting him up, she turned back and stared out the window,M"But look!" She sounded like a kid in a candy store "There's Duel Academy! The place where dreams come true, the place where you can become the King of Games!"

Inu had been sleeping peacefully until that dreaded announcement, which proceeded to cause all kids to jump out and squash their stupid faces to the window, it was an island, with a school, and a few dorms, nothing more, nothing less.

In other words, Inu was disappointed.

"We are reaching Duel Academy, please fasten your seat belts."

"It's so big! I could get lost..." the girl grinned uneasily. "But that won't happen because... Because... Because... You!" She pointed at Jaden, Jaden's face adopted a horrified look "Me?"

"Yes! You! You have to help me when I get lost, understand?" she spoke with a warning undertone. Jaden frantically nodded and shrunk back in his chair.

"Good, have you seen enough?" Inu asked, she nodded. "Then get the hell off my lap!" She climbed back, grinning sheepishly and turned to him, that was when he got a good view of her.

She had bright green eyes, bright blue hair that was almost offensive to the eye, a blue Tee that spelled out the words KAWAII on it (was that even a word?) White pants which were partially covered by a simple maroon jacket that served as as blanket.

"What?" She said defensively, covering her chest with her arms, she noticed his staring at her.

"Your chest" Inu said bluntly, she glowered at him angrily, "You're not one to judge my bod-"

"What does Kawaii mean?"

"Eh?" She blinked, then let her arms fall to her sides. "Oh, it means 'cute' in Japanese!" She grinned, he snorted quietly before turning back to the window, adjusting his seat back to an upright position, he watched Duel Academy come closer and closer.

"But still" her face had popped up next to his, and he meant _right_ next to his. "I am pretty cute, right?" He could practically smell her blue hair, her makeup seemed hastily done, she had a small smudge of eyeliner next to her eye, and so much eyeshadow that when she blinked, he could see her eyelids were completely red.

"You're annoying"

"You didn't answer my question, my question was: Do you think I'm cute, not: Am I annoying."

"You are still annoying"

"You're just avoiding my question!" She sang as Jaden and a blue haired boy conversed, "Am I cute? I know I am, so why don't ya admit it?"

"Did anyone tell you that modesty is an attractive trait?" The girl froze, he allowed himself a ghost of a smile, it was there, he could feel it, and then it disappeared with the girls next words.

"Yeah, for ugly people" she grinned cheerfully, "That makes you modest!" She smirked triumphantly.

"Better being just ugly than getting people to admit you're cute when..." He trailed off, remembering something his dad had said.

" _Never call a woman unattractive, or old, or ugly, this will result in you being in one of the most awkward situations on earth_ "

Inu scowled, he couldn't say it even when he could, because with the goofy smile and rather messy blue hair, the girl did look a _bit_ cute, only a tiny bit, his mind assured him, he was here to study, not to think that girls were cute.

"So?" The girl raised an eyebrow. He cleared his throat slightly, "... When... You... Are..." Holy cow, these words were excruciating to pull out of his voicebox, his voice died off, leaving him awkwardly sitting next to a girl who was still waiting, screw his father, he got into an awkward situation before he even called someone ugly.

"We have landed, please unbuckle yourselves and please take all luggage and rubbish with you when you are to leave" the pilots drawling voice echoed through the cabin as everyone struggled to realize what had happened. Inu sighed in relief, guess he'd tell her later.

They were here, on Duel Academy.

"Come on!" The girl smiled at the boy who stared at her blankly, she inwardly sighed, she needed to work on his social skills, he stood up next to her and reached for his bag, she reached at the same time, he fumbled a bit before grabbing her bag, because, well, she was rather small for a 14 year old. She grasped the bag and slung it over her shoulders, he passed her the duel disk that she owned and she turned to him to say thanks.

Oh god, how she misjudged the distances between them, Let's just say something happened which probably made it into the hallways of 'cringe' forever.

 _Yes!_ The girl happily bounded off the helicopter, they were right next to a harbor, the magnificent Duel Academy in the air, This was gonna be awesome! Yet she had her first cringe before they even stepped onto land, she rubbed her lips to get rid of any particular germs, though she doubted there was any.

She shook her head and smiled slightly, she couldn't wait to tell her sisters that she had arrived! That was, if she could find them, she remembered the boy Jaden who had promised to help her, maybe she'd ask him, but for now, she sat herself down on a rock, she'd have a rest.

She unslung her bag and zipped it open, rummaging inside the mess, she found what she was looking for, a bottle of water and her deck, maybe they'd duel them instantly as a test for which dorm, or maybe they'd duel to get to know each other! She took a swig from the bottle and slipped it into her jacket pocket where it hung out awkwardly, she reached down to pick up her bag when a piece of paper fell out.

The girl read it out slowly, as if her eyes weren't deceiving her, she scanned it once more, and another time, and another. The girl allowed herself a small victory, she smiled slightly and crunched up the piece of paper before putting it in her pocket, her mind replaying the words over and over again.

 _Yes, I think you're cute, lets leave it a that._

 _Today, after the announcement and dorm sorting, duel me in front of the school._

 _I.T_

"Inusay Tenjo..." A teacher drawled his name, he stood up, "Slifer Red" a red jacket was lobbed at him, he caught it with ease and frowned, was he supposed to wear it?

 _"Of course, but the great Inusay Tenjo only wears black, doesn't he? You emo"_ a voice rang out in his head, he frowned, he swore he had heard that voice before. "Who's there?" He murmured, "Do I know you?"

 _"I'm hurt, you don't know me? But yes, of course, the deck you made left me out"_

"Uh. What" he stopped his walk, "Are you saying you're a card? Get real"

 _"I wish I could become real, then I could smack you all the way to Japan."_ Something material used in front of him, black liquid seeped from his extra deck and bubbled in the air before it came into the shape of... A boy.

 _"You see? I'm only a manifestation, my true powers are in my card"_ the figure sighed dramatically " _My name is 96, Dark Mist, but you can call me 96"_

"Well then 96 _,_ do me a favor _"_

 _"I am at your command, I'm only a lowly peasant, and you are my kind King."'_ 96 stated dryly

 _"_ Stop being annoying, and maybe I'll summon you" 96 rolled his eyes and melted back into black liquid before it all seeped back into his extra deck, great, Inu had a talking voice that no one could hear apart from him, this was just freaking peachy.

Inu shook his head, only noticing everyone else staring at him, he was probably looking like an insane person, talking to no one in particular, "Hey? Inusay? Who were you talking to?" The girl from the helicopter, a name tag stuck on her read only one word.

Traptrix.

Inu snorted, that was a really wierd name, he allowed a smile on his face before it disappeared milliseconds after it came, "Well, Traptrix, He was a special friend" he drawled, she froze in shock "How did you know my name?" Inu replied by pointing at her name tag, "He calls himself 96, he's a number" she eyed him suspiciously, "What? He's an Xyz card" she blanched at that, "XYZ?"

"No, not XYZ, Xyz, like saying, Egg-Cease"

"Uh, okay, so your gonna use your Egg-Cheese monsters against me?" She raised an eyebrow, "Impressive" she drawled.

 _She doesn't know about the power I hold, the power all your Xyz monsters have!_

"Piss off you fucking useless piece of shit" he cursed at 96, Traptrix's eyes widened in offense, she took a step back, glaring at him, "What's wrong with you? Someone pissed in your Cheerios?" Inu blanched, before realisng, she probably thought he was talking to her.

"What? No! I was talking to-"

"You're imaginary friend? Get real, go play your Egg-Cheese monsters on someone else, I'm not hungry" he couldn't help it, as she was walking away he sniggered at that last comment. In a blur, she had him against the wall, glaring at him, she thrust her arm against his throat. "You know, pissing you off makes you more cute" he added lazily, she blushed "But then, blushing makes you like a tomato, I hate those things" she turned angry again, great, that was where complimenting someone got him.

He rolled his eyes, "I have no interest in you, go to your boyfriend Jaden or something" she blushed yet again before stuttering a "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Could of fooled me, forcing him to become your tour guide, keeping him by your side, you may have fooled him, but you ain't gonna fool me" he smirked victoriously, now, to add insult to injury "And anyway, having me by the throat really doesn't frighten me when your smaller." She let go of him and stalked off, he grinned in victory and stared at his crumpled red jacket, didn't this coat belong to Traptrix? She had been wearing a red coat when she tried to strangle him, he shrugged it off, something was nagging in the back of his brain but he couldn't form it into words.

 _"Great, I'm stuck in a Love square"_ 96 muttered as he looked out among the students, he found Jaden Yuki chilling with his friend Syrus as they conversed about their jackets, 96 noticed a girl with blond hair and a blue uniform eyeing him as he gazed at his PDA in excitement. _"Lucky me"_

It was when Inu had reached the entrance of the school was when he realized something.

Obelisk Blue

Ra Yellow

Slifer Red

Inu and Traptrix wore red coats.

Fuck.

 **NEW OC BECAUSE MY LITTLE BROTHER WOULDNT STOP PESTERING ME UNTIL I HAD A GIRL, WHICH IS KIND OF SCARY, SINCE HES ONLY NINE,**

 **THE GENERATION OF CHILDREN THESE YEARS (SHAKES HEAD SADLY) BUT HE DID SOUND REALLY SERIOUS.**

 **"I WANT INUSAY OR JADEN TO FAL IN LOVE AND HAVE A HAPPY ENDING!"**

 **HAPPY ENDING? I DONT DO THEM**

 **SEE YALL TOMMOROW**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY EVERYONE FOR NOT UPDATING ON SUNDAY, THEREFORE, IM GOING TO UPDATE TODAY, TOMMOROW, DAY AFTER TOMMOROW AND FOR THE RES OF THIS HOLIDAY, CONSIDER THIS AN APOLOGY PLEASEEEEEEE.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN YU GI OH**

Jaden groaned, he was so bored! A week into Duel Academy and all they had been doing was Alchemy. Freaking Alchemy. In a _Duel_ Academy.

"And so class, if we mix in the compounds of two Hydrogens and one Oxygen, like the spell Polymerisation, we can form..." An explosion sounded from down below, Jaden's eyes snapped open and looked at Professor Banner, who had yet again, blown himself up. "It should be water, but it appears I mixed something else..." The class snickered as Banner straightened his coat, "Now class, that is all, so please write in your PDA's for the homework I set you ' _2065 rules for Polymerisation'_ Please read from pages 13 to 18 and answer questions 1 to 9 on page 19" Jaden sighed as he flicked open his PDA, pressing in a few keys, he typed in the homework that would surely damn him, Syrus was wide awake and attentive as he scribbled in a few notes then shoved everything he had into his small bag.

"Jaden, We have Physical Education next, we should get going" Syrus piped up as students slowly dispersed from the classroom. "Yeah, I guess we shou-" Jaden stopped for a moment as he looked behind, where there was only one person left.

Inusay Tenjo.

Jaden didn't know what had happened, but ever since his duel last week against Traptrix, he was on a steady losing streak, losing every duel he was in, even when he had his super powerful Galaxy-Eyes, his head was hung down as he scribbled in some notes and read over them again, his eyes had large bags over them, as if he hadn't enough sleep and his hands shook slightly as he picked his notes up, he seemed rather painfully thin.

"I think we should leave him be, he seems a bit down" Syrus saw what Jaden was looking at, Jaden shook his head adamantly.

"Nah, we gotta check out what's wrong with him! That's what friends are for, right?" He bounded out his seat and climbed the stairs "Hey Inu! Whattaya say to a due-" Inu cut him off.

"Get out of my sight"

Jaden flinched slightly, "Aw come on! Just because you lost one duel last week doesn't mean that you have to go into a depression! Why don't ya duel me and get that winning streak back up!" He swore he saw Inu flinch slightly,

"Don't feel like it" Inu picked up his bag and slung it round his shoulder, standing up, he passed by Jaden and climbed up the stairs to the door.

"Well, why do you keep losing with your deck? Because last time I checked, you beat Crowler in a few turns!" Jaden dashed up the stairs to catch up with the boy, Inu froze slightly before letting out a tiny sigh, he continued trudging up the stairs.

"Just a fluke"

Jaden frowned at his disappearing back, there was something wrong with him, but he needed to find out.

"Yes, I do sense something strange about Inu too, he hasn't been himself lately, I hope it's not because of my cooking" Professor Banner climbed up the stairs, he looked quite worried, "Chancellor Sheppard was rather worried too, so he contacted one of Inusay's childhood friends to see what was happening, his friend didn't know either, so maybe it's just a phase" Professor Banner smiled kindly at Jaden and Syrus, who had appeared behind him.

"Apparently, his deck has something hidden inside it but he can't summon it in fear of so,etching happening," Banner kept on talking, "His friend said he had something special in that deck that was so unique, someone would try to take it from him by force." Jaden's eyebrows shot up.

"Is that why he hasn't been duelling?" Banner nodded, Jaden laughed, "Then I can make him not afraid to duel anymore!" He grinned and charged out, dragging Syrus by the arm, "see ya later professor!" He turned to wave, but the moment he turned, he crashed into something.

Correction: _Someone_

 _"_ Ow! That hurt!" A female yelped as Jaden literally run over a person.

Second correction: Not a Person, _Traptrix_

"Oh! Sorry Trap!" Jaden dropped his bag and helped the blue haired girl pick up her dropped folders, "We were just going to the Gym!" He grinned sheepishly as the girl sorted her folders into the bag she had.

She regarded him weirdly, "The Gym's that way" she pointed behind them, Jaden mentally facepalmed.

"Right, okay! Be seeing you!" He turned round to run...

... And tripped over Syrus.

"Ow! Did you forget I was here! I'm small, but not _that_ small!" Syrus' muffled cry came from underneath Jaden.

"I don't get it" Jaden sat back, "How did you fall down?" He saw in the corner of his eye, Traptrix sat down next to them.

"Well, since you dragged me out the classroom" Syrus pointed out "You then ran into Traptrix, then you turned and-"

"SLACKERS!" A voice screamed from down the hallway, Crowler stood, shaking in fury as he pointed at the three teens sitting in the hallway, "SLIFER SLACKERS!" He gave a short scream and advanced on them.

"Uh, hey Crowler! We were just... Planning! Yeah! Planning! We were planning to... To..." Jaden crawled backwards.

"To fail our grades and get kicked out of the school" Traptrix supplied as she stood up uneasily and took a step back.

Leaving Syrus all alone at the feet of Crowler.

"Well, if those two were planning to get themselves kicked out, I wouldn't mind," he smiled evilly, "But this!" He grabbed Syrus by the collar and lifted him up "This!" He gestured to the frail young boy. "This is proof of a failure, a disgrace! A mess in the hallowed clean halls of Duel Academy! This must not go unpunished, oh, no! Punishments to hand out indeed!"

Jaden turned to Traptrix who was slowly edging her way backwards. He offered her a pained smile, "Run?" She nodded, turned tail and ran, Crowler didn't notice because he was too busy yelling at Syrus, the young blue haired boy shielded his face from the flying spittle and struggle feebly in Crowlers arms, watching Traptrix disappear round the corner, he stopped struggling, guess he was gonna be punished.

"Go save yourself Jaden" He muttered sarcastically, said boy however, heard him.

"Okay Sy! Thanks a lot! Bye!" Jaden ran past the two.

Syrus sighed, he had to watch his mouth sometimes, he opened his eyes and lowered his arms slightly, Crowler had stopped shouting.

Speaking of mouths, was that lipstick Crowler was wearing? Syrus choked back a laugh and instead pointed at the window.

"Look! Jaden's climbing the window!" He screamed and ran down the hallway, maybe he'd manage to find the Gym sometime else, for now, he'd hide in a laundry basket or something.

Anything to avoid Detention.

 _Meanwhile_

"What do you want." Inu noticed someone coming behind him, actually, scratch that, judging by the shadows they threw over him, there were three. He was sitting by the cliff that overlooked the ocean, after all, he had come here for some peace, maybe think about Jaden's words.

"Oh, nothing much Slacker, just a duel, tonight, at the testing room" A voice filled with arrogance spoke up, Inu waved a small hand at him, "Maybe, maybe not, what's in it for me"

"To be the one to defeat the best! Chazz Princeton!"

Inu frowned, did he hear him correctly? "Your name is after a Genre of music?"

"Chazz! Chazz!" Chazz Princeton!" The voice grew outraged.

"Never heard of you" Silence, his two lackeys who had been laughing stopped, either because they were stupid, or disbelief, probably the former.

"You... Don't know Chazz?" A voice spoke up, rather shocked.

"Why, am I supposed to?"

"Uh... Yeah, he's like, the next King of games" Inu had a small mental image of Jaden, didn't Jaden want to be the king of games? "That's not gonna be easy kid," The boy, Chazz, spluttered, "Kid?! Im barely younger than you! You have no right!"

"I have a right when ones goal is to become King of Games" a rather rude word in Chinese popped up in his head.

"That's it, tonight, at the testing area, we duel, no backing out."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, now go away please... _Kid_ " he smiled slightly, he could imagine the guys face scowling as they retreated, once he was sure he was gone, he sighed and lied back against the grass, his legs dangling over the cliff.

 _You know, that wasn't very smart if you're not going to use any Xyz monsters_ black sludge rose from the ground and formed into a boy, Number 96 floated in the air and gazed down at him, amused. _Don't tell me that's why you keep on losing, I thought you just were naturally bad at duelling_

"Piss off" Inu rolled to the side, facing away from 96, 96 just rolled his eyes and floated back into his vision. _You know, I think that's it, you're both too scared and you're bad at duelling._

"I'm not scared" Inu scowled, _Careful, scowling too much can morph your face_

Inu rolled again, "And look at all the damns I give."

 _Well, that was tragic_

"Not as tragic as your face"

 _That was uncalled for_

"Your face is uncalled for"

 _Now that's just beautiful_

"Your face is beau- fuck off" Inu picked himself up and trudged back, a laughing spirit tailing him.

 _You know, I can't go away, we both know that, you need me to help you on your duels_

"No I don't, I was an independent duellist before I met you, so you're just tagging along!"

 _I know that you lack in skills, that's why I'm here_

"Will you just piss off!" Inu roared at the spirit, All 96 did was chuckle and disappear from sight, leaving Inu alone, that was when he noticed Traptrix standing right there.

 _Oh shit_ she probably thought he was talking to her.

"No... Wait..." He tried to apologise, but really, apologising wasn't his thing.

"Save your words for someone who cares" Traptrix looked genuinely hurt "Go ahead and continue living your life like this, see if I give a damn" she turned round a strode off without a word. Inu groaned slightly and sat himself down next to a tree.

"Fuck you 96, fuck you" he gazed up at the sky, _am I really that messed up?_

 _Yes. You are._ 96 reformed from the ground _You still going to duel?_ All traces of mocking were gone.

"Yeah, I'm going to, maybe I can turn a new leaf tonight."

 _Yeah, as if._

"Go away!"

 _Present time._

 _Yeah, you're still fucked up_ 96 smirked from the bunk bed, Inu sat at the desk, he was sorting through his cards and remaking his deck. _Why would you put Dimension Wanderer in your deck? It's effect only activates when you use Galaxy-Eyes' effect, assuming it isn't destroyed._

"Shut up" Inu muttered as he scrutinised the effects "I know what I'm doing,

 _Put in Darklon._ Inu frowned at the peculiar request.

"Why?"

 _Well, if you use polymerisation to fuse those two Photon Satellites to create Twin Photon Lizard, then use its effect to bring them both back, you have two level ones, then, summon Darklon and its effect activates, which raises all monsters levels by one, then, you have three level 2s_

"And Xyz summon you? Fat chance" Inu rolled his eyes and slid said monster in anyway.

 _See? I told you I'd be useful_

"Shut up"

 _Telling me to shut up won't do a thing_

"Makes me feel better"

 _Ah_

"So shut up"

 _Still, you should learn to overcome your fear of number hunters, there's only like, 2 in the world,_

"I'm not scared of numbers"

 _Then why don't you play them? I don't think you would mind._

"... I get a bad hand"

 _In that case, maybe we should rebuild your deck so every hand you get is a good one._

"No, mines perfectly fine"

 _Then you're scared of numbers, aren't you? You're terrified of them._

Inu paused, pondering over his words. "... Yeah, maybe I am..." He trailed off unfertainly, he could feel 96's hand on his shoulder _Then get used to them, don't be afraid, use the if full power to break your opponents, because number hunters only take your numbers after they beat you in a duel, and you've been losing duels! So anybody of those people who duelled you and won could've been a number hunter!_

Inu froze, "Is... That what they do? Do they really steal your soul and take your number?" He sounded like a scared child, turning to 96, his eyes widened when he nodded.

 _Yes._

Inu set his mouth into a grim line, "Fine, then I'll use them," 96 smiled slightly, "Doesn't mean I'll use you though"

 _Aw come on, I just gave you an awesome speech._

"And I'm grateful for it, but that doesn't mean I have to summon you"

 _You owe me one though_

Inu had an idea, "Then why don't you help me build my deck up for the numbers?"

96 pondered for a bit. _Alright, let's get to it then._ He floated onto Inu's desk and stared at him expectantly, _Get building._

"So... I put in all my numbers, that alright? _"_

 _Yes, as long as you summon them_

"So let's see... I got my Neo Galaxy-Eyes... Number 107, Number C107, Number 92... Number 7... Number 9... Number 32... My Fusion monster Twin Photon Lizard... Number 10... Number 96... Number C9... Wait" He stopped his list, "What's a Chaos Number?"

96 looked troubled, _leave them out for now, you can't summon them yet._

Inu shrugged, "whatever," he pulled the two cards out and placed them on the desk. "I got Number 30... Starliege Palydynamo and Starliege Lord Galaxion, anything else?"

 _Well, since you have 12 Monsters, you can have 15, I suggest..._

"I haven't got anymore numbers" 96 groaned slightly.

 _Oh._

"I'll add Photon Pappilorative and the card Aster made for me when we were little, the monster Photon Strike Bounzer" he pulled out two cards from his breast pocket of his coat and slid them in,

 _May I ask what both of those cards do?_

" Photon Pappilorative needs 2 level 4 monsters, its effect is to detach one Overlay Unit to change a defense position monster to face-up attack position also, that monster loses 800 attack points. Photon Strike Bounzer need two level 6 monsters (96 winced slightly) yeah, I know, it's hard to get two level 6 monsters, but it has a sweet effect, if a monster effect activates during my opponents turn, I detach one Xyz material to negate it and deal 1000 points of damage."

 _That's nice, but not as nice as my effect._

"Yes it is, because if Strike Bounzer was against you, then when you activated your effect, he negates, and since you only have 100 attack points, deal you 2600 points of damage and an additional 1000 points via its effect" Inu countered.

 _You got me there, but it seems to be time for your dinner, I assume, by you "turning a new leaf" you are going to show up?_

"Piss off" his happy mood just burst, he jammed his hands into his pockets and picked up his deck.

He grabbed his black trench coat from the cost hanger and swapped his Slifer Red Jacket for it, sliding his deck box into its inside pocket, he opened the door.

To Jaden and Syrus.

"What do you want" Syrus hid behind Jaden slightly.

"Nothing! We live in the same room remember? And who were you talking to? Jaden poked his head in, looking left and right, he frowned, "No one?"

That was when he looked up.

"Aieeee!" Jaden screamed as he stared right at 96, he fell on his butt and crawled back.

 _Interesting, you can see me?_

"Of course I can! How am I supposed to _not_ see you!" Jaden crawled back and pressed himself against the railing.

"Uh... Jay? What are _you_ talking to" Syrus sounded scared.

"Can't you see him?" Jaden waved his arms wildly at the general direction of 96 "The abomination!"

 _I'm not an Abomination, I'm Inu's friend_

"Friend? Yeah, right, piss off"

"Wait" Jaden had calmed down, "You can see him too?" Inu turned back to him.

"Yeah, I can-" Inu froze, Jaden looked at him fearfully, "What?" Jaden cried out. Syrus giggled slightly, both of them seemed like they had gone crazy, it was rather funny.

"Your... Your... Shoulder" Inu managed to speak up. Jaden froze and turned very very slowly, centimetre by centimetre, until he was looking at his shoulder.

Instead, he faced a brown haired creature flying with white wings.

"AGHHHHHHH" Jaden screamed, and so did the Winged Kuriboh, Inu knew it was a winged Kuriboh, he'd seen Jaden play it once.

"Shut up!" Inu yelled over the dim of Jaden and the high pitched scream of the Kuriboh, "You're making my ears bleed!"

Jaden and the Kuriboh effectively shut up, both turning to Inu at the same time.

 _By the gods, they're the same_ 96 facepalmed

"Okay Jaden, I'm gonna have to leave Syrus out of this, sorry Truesdale, but I need to borrow Jaden for a second," Inu grabbed Jaden and yanked him in, closing the doors to his face.

"Wait... What?" Syrus blanched, so many things happened at exactly the same time,me shook his head, maybe he'd be fine after dinner.

Maybe, maybe not.

 **CHAPTER DONE FOR TODAY, SORRY THAT IT WAS KINDA RUSHED, ITS A FILLER CHAPTER TO GET READY FOR TOMMOROWS BIG DUELLLLLLL.**

 **SEE YALL**


	5. Chapter 5

**All right, imma back and the first thing I'll do is respond to reviews.**

 **Some peeps have been asking me via messaging whether or not there will be a pairing, that, however, is a secret.**

 **The rating, is high because of an** ** _EXTREMELY_** **perverted blue haired girl, you have been warned**

 **Also, Inu keeps on losing for Two reasons, one, I'll say, is because of a certain black spirits "teaching" the other is, well, if he's too scared to Xyz summon, what use has his deck for? It's completely built up on Xyz summoning.**

 **Okay, that's enough, now we can continue reading the story!**

 **Disclaimer:I DONT OWN ANYTHING APART FROM THIS COMPUTER IM TYPING ON**

 _Hello, you can see me_

"Uh... Yeah... I can see you..." Jaden smiled tentatively, slowly backing up to the wall "Who can't?"

 _So you can see the furball_

"Of course! It's not a furball, it's my Kuriboh" said monster cooed and flew onto Inusay's head, who froze in shock.

 _Hmm,_ the black spirit leaned over to the Kuriboh, poking it a few times _It seems genuine_

If the situation was funnier, Jaden would've laughed, but currently, he was debating whether to keep this a secret or hand himself over to the next mental asylum.

Winged Kuriboh gave out an indignant coo before launching itself off of Inusay's head and sitting on Jaden's pillow.

 _You seem to be taking this better than Inusay_ the spirit jabbed his finger in said boy's direction, he was slumped next to the door and gazing blankly at the Kuriboh _He gave out a rather girlish scream just there, rather out of character_ he floated over to Inu and waved his hand in front, _Hmm, I guess he managed to ruin his reputation of being 'cold, heartless and emotionless'_ Inu's eyes flickered in the direction of the spirit and muttered a curse in a different language, probably Chinese.

He pulled himself up and sat on the table next to Jaden, staring at the Kuriboh, which was making itself comfortable on Jaden's pillow, "So spirits are real" his monotonous voice sounded, Jaden shrugged and stared at the monster, which was trying to sleep.

 _Yup, Inu is trying to save face for that scream._

Inusay responded by throwing a card on his desk at the general direction of the spirit, it didn't do anything but float through and hit the wall behind the spirit.

 _Ooh, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, be careful, otherwise you might scratch it,_ the spirit leaned over and stared at the card, Inusay gave a shrug and walked over to pick up his poorly selected projectile.

That was when Jaden noticed the deck strewn across the table.

 _Photon Crusher, Photon Thrasher, Photon Wyvern, Photon, Photon and Photon, it's kind of obvious that this is Inusay's deck_ the spirit spoke up, sitting at the top of the bunk, he smiled slightly, _but there's also some Galaxy monsters, and a card that he won't take out no matter how much I try telling him._ Jaden raised an eyebrow, the spirit replied by pointing at a card on the desk.

 _Destiny Hero Diamond Dude_

"Destiny Hero?" His interest piqued, he picked up the card and examined it, "It's a pretty nice effect, but it's a Dark-Attribute monster, what would that be doing in a deck full of Light monsters?" Before he could say anything else, the card was snatched out his hand, Inu picked up his cards and placed them back into his deck box. "I don't intend to put it in my deck" he muttered, placing the Destiny Hero card in his pocket. Jaden stared at the remaining cards, "So this is your extra deck?" He mused, looking at the cards, picking one up at random, he looked at it

"Twin Photon Lizard?" He looked at its effect "Nice monster" he passed it to Inusay before picking up another, this one was different, however, instead of the usual purple background, it had a black one.

"Number 96... Dark Mist?" He raised an eyebrow, "What's this?" Looking at the card, the first thing that caught his eye was the first word.

Three level 2 monsters.

"What does it mean by-" he was cut off as Inu picked the card out his hand and pocketed it.

"That's him" Inusay muttered, pointing at the spirit.

 _Yo,_ the spirit grinned, _you can call me 96, like that boring guy over here, or you can call me 'Dark Mist'_

"Call him 96, he gets pompous when you call him Dark Mist" Inusay sounded from behind him "He's been haunting me ever since the first day." 96 groaned, _I've been tutoring you!_

"Yeah, teaching me how to lose 8 times in a row"

 _That's because you're too scared to Xyz summon!_

"Yeah right, I tried to bring out Photon Pappilorative and you were like, 'No! No! A Number! Bring me out! Bring me out!" He imitated the spirit's words.

That effectively shut him up, but Jaden had other questions.

"Wait, Xyz Summon? Numbers? Pappilorative? Lose 8 times in a row?" He pointed at 96 accusingly, "So that's why you were depressed!"

"... Depressed?" Inusay had an evil glint in his eye.

"N-Nothing! What's an Xyz anyways?"

Inu closed his eyes, "If you want to find out, come to the Test Room at midnight tonight" he stood up, giving a distasteful glance at the sleeping Kuriboh, he yanked his coat from the hanger and shoved his feet in his boots, "I'm getting something to eat"

96 followed him out, but before he could fly out the door, Inusay turned round. _Yes?_

"I'm burning you" he pointed a finger at 96 accusingly.

 _Why? Oh right, I saw you slip that Destiny Hero into your deck,_ 96 smirked

Inusay turned round "96..."

 _Hmm?_

His voice was dangerously low, "Do you prefer Roasted or Well-done?" He walked down the steps, Jaden could hear the smile (not the good kind) in his words.

96 grinned _I'd prefer very rare, thanks._

Jaden could hear Inusay tsk from the room, shrugging, he gave a last glance at Kuriboh before closing the door and following Inusay to the cafeteria.

"Look what the cat dragged in" Traptrix smirked at Inu, holding his tray, he slid down next to her. "Here to apologise about what you said to me?"

"There is no cat, the only cat here is Pharaoh, and he's in the headmaster's room" his dead voice sounded. "And I wasn't talking to you earlier in, I was talking to myself"

"Yourself? Well, I believe you on that part, telling yourself to shut up"

"Go die"

"Someone's in a happy mood" Traptrix commented drily as she poked at her shrimp with her chopsticks. "Usually you don't talk this much"

"I usually talk a lot before duelling so I don't speak while I'm slaughtering other people's monsters" he smiled rather sadistically, Traptrix slid slightly away from him.

"Ignore him, he goes on about that stuff for ages" Jaden muttered as he set his tray down.

Traptrix could feel the murderous intent coming from Inu, "Jaden," he sounded very casual, maybe _too_ casual.

"Yeah?" Jaden spoke through a mouthful of shrimp.

"They say gallbladder's are green"

"Uh... What? I didn't know that" Jaden grinned uneasily and slid away.

"Can I find out?" Inu's eye flickered to his direction, or eyes, Jaden didn't know, his hair covered his eyes.

"You know what... Um..." Jaden smiled and stood up "Bathroom break!" He walked rather quickly out the room.

"Hey" Inu slid over to Traptrix, "Have you seen Syrus?" Traptrix raised an eyebrow

"Wow, is the emotionless Inusay caring for a friend in need?" She grinned and leaned slightly closer, trying to detect any concern in his eyes.

He smirked "Oh no, I was hoping that he would be a better test subject instead of Jaden" he snapped his chopsticks rather menacingly. "Chop chop chop, and we cut out the gallbladder"

Traptrix paled slightly, he seemed slightly more demonic tonight, "Y-Y'know what? My hair... Uh... Needs to be dyed again, I'm gonna dye it, bye! Sweet dreams!" She left rather hurriedly, walking stiffly to the door.

Inusay stared after her, "What a strange girl" he shrugged "Oh well, more food for me" he took the abandoned bowls of Jaden and Traptrix and dumped it into his tray, he ate, munching on his shrimp, holding his chopsticks. "Chop chop chop" he smiled slightly.

"Wake up" Inu kicked Jaden lightly "We're going- what the hell Syrus?" He just noticed the blue haired boy staring at them "Where were you today?" The blue haired boy merely turned to the other side and ignored him.

Inu frowned, Syrus didn't seem like normal, and Jaden wasn't waking up. He shrugged, grabbing his jacket and walking out, he poked his head out,no lights were on, except for Traptrix's light, for a moment, he wanted to go and ask for her to come with him, but he dismissed that thought almost as quickly as it came.

He creeped down the steps one by one until he was at the last, he was just about to reach the last one when a voice whispered out.

"Ooh, the mighty Inusay Tenjo, sneaking out at night" he froze but then relaxed, he knew who that voice belonged to.

"Why don't you piss off Trap" he grumbled turning to the girl, instantly, he turned back round. " _And put some clothes on, will you?"_ He flushed. She was wearing nothing apart from a towel, she had obviously just come from the shower, holy shit, so much misunderstandings could come about if someone saw them.

"Why? Does this _attract_ you?" He could hear that smile on the cursed girls face.

"Just go to sleep, you're wasting my time"

"Hmm? Who are you talking to?" She murmured, yup, she was a devil.

"Go to sleep"

"Y'know, it's customary to face the person you're speaking to"

He clenched his fists, this girl was annoying, he took in a deep breath and turned angrily, trying to ignore the fact that she was wearing only a towel, he stared at her blue eyes.

" _Go. To. Fucking. Sleep."_ He whispered furiously.

"Hmm... No. I'm coming, let me get my shoes and put on some clothes" She disappeared inside, Inu groaned slightly and checked his deck and his duel disk's battery, yup, perfect.

The girl, after 15 minutes reappeared at the door, slipping on some trainers, closing the light behind her, she tiptoed out, shutting the door, she hopped down the stairs. Inu's eye twitched slightly.

"Just go to sleep!" He whispered angrily, Traptrix feigned a look of shock and horror.

"Whup! Oh no! I locked the doors to my room, and my keys _suddenly_ disappeared! You can't leave me alone Inu! Im a poor girl in only a skirt and tee-shirt, so many _lecherous_ and _perverted_ boys on this academy could see me! You can't be that bad Inu!" She wailed quietly.

Inu yanked off his trench coat and threw it over to the general direction of the girl, "There! Now go!"

Traptrix giggled, "Wow, Inu, you're very daring! Throwing a jacket onto the floor and forcing a girl to bend to pick it up! The classic!" She giggled again, Inu stormed away, his face redder than a tomato.

"Just go _play_ with Jaden, don't you like him?"

"Maybe... Maybe not... Anyway, I can't have people making _too much_ noise in the room, Syrus is right above him!" He had long left.

"H-Hey! Wait!" She scrambled after him.

"You can be such an asshole" she grumbled as she picked her way through the undergrowth.

"Not my fault, you came in only a skirt and shirt, and since I'm sneaking, I go through the plants."

"What if there's a snake that rapes defenceless pure maidens?"

Inu snorted, "Don't worry, you're anything but pure"

She flung an arm around him "And anyway, I have Inusay Tenjo to save me"

"Go die"

"Gee, that was nice"

"I try my best"

Noticing that they had reached the entrance to the school, Inu dragged Traptrix into the nearby by bushes as campus security marched out.

"Dragging a young girl into the bushes?" The girl giggled quietly "Ooh, how crude"

"You're such a pervert"

"Well, if it helps you sleep at night"

"I don't think of you before I sleep"

"Why, I'm hurt"

"Well, give me a reason to"

"Because I'm cute, you said so yourself"

"I didn't"

"At the first day! You wrote that note!"

"Maybe... Maybe not"

"Well, am I cute or not?"

"Go die"

"So is that a yes?"

"Go die means _go die_ "

"How creative"

"I'm flattered by your compliment"

"It was _sarcasm_ "

"Mine was _sarcasm_ too"

"Aww, and here I thought you had become nice"

" _Si_ "

"What?"

" _Quai dien si"_

"Now you're making fun of me"

" _Ni wei shen me bu si?_ "

"Of course! I'll marry you!" Inusay choked slightly, that wasn't the reaction he expected.

"That wasn't what I said"

"Well, you asked a question by your tone, so I knew the question!"

"Well, then, what did you say?" Inu stayed silent.

"Inu? Inu? Hello? Answer me Inu?"

"I said Go Die"

"That's so nice"

"There is a number of times you can use the same excuse"

They continued bickering until Inu held an arm out, pausing, he looked around him, there was nobody at the entrance of the school, so they could probably get in.

"You know, we should just like, jump in ninja style through the windows"

"And let Chazz see what atrocities under that towel? even I fear for him" he muttered as he yanked the door.

"Chazz? Chazz is your opponent?" Inu nodded mutely.

"Ooh, it's gonna be-"

"A one sided match, he's too easy"

"I was gonna say a good match, but whatever," they walked through the hallways.

"What if he doesn't show up?"

"Then I'm throwing you at campus security and running"

"Gee, you're so loyal, how many girls have you ditched by now?"

"I have lost contact to 1, no different to an average person."

"How did you lose contact to someone?"

"My best friends best friends sister, who happens to be about 9 years over than me, she went with him overseas to look after his fortune telling"

"Ah... The cliché of love" she sighed, then choked slightly, " _Nine years older_?!" She giggled slightly "You seem to have an older thing for women"

"We're here" Inusay muttered, ignoring her words. Traptrix subconsciously wrapped the coat around herself.

"Welcome fools! Sorry to interrupt your date!" Chazz sneered, for some reason, his two friends weren't with him tonight, he stood there with his duel disk strapped to his arm. "I hope you're ready to duel!"

"If this were a date, I would have lost my virginity long ago" Inusay muttered drily, Traptrix giggled.

"So? Did you bring your deck?"

"No shit"

Chazz's eyes hardened, "Then let me bring you down!" Inu frowned.

"Cocky" Traptrix left his side and went to sit on a chair, Inusay stepped up and activated his duel disk, Chazz soon followed suit.

"Let's duel!"

"I'll go first!" Chazz smirked and drew his card, smirking, he looked at Inu. "I'll summon Chthonian Soldier!" A soldier appeared, bearing a sword and shield. "I'll throw two facedowns, and end my turn"

 **Chthonian Soldier: 1700 Atk**

"My turn," Inu slid the top card and smiled slightly.

"Let's see... I'll summon _Photon Lizard,_ throw four facedowns, and end my turn.

 **Photon Lizard: 900 Atk**

Chazz laughed "You gotta be kidding me! That salamander has nothing on me! I draw!"

I'll summon my second Chthonian soldier!"

 **Chthonian soldier: 1700 Atk**

 **Chthonian soldier: 1700 Atk**

"Now! Chthonian soldier, attack _Photon Lizard_!" The soldier charged, bearing his sword and screaming bloody murder.

"Troll" Inu smirked "I play my trap, _Photon Current_ , since you declared an attack on a Light-Attribute Dragon type, my monster gains attack points equal to your monsters attack points till the end of this damage step"

"Wait... What?" Chazz frowned

 **Chthonian soldier: 1700 Atk vs Photon Lizard: 2600 Atk**

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt" Inu smirked as Chazz doubled over when his monster exploded.

"It did, and you can feel it too!" Chazz laughed, a transparent blade flew out of the graveyard of Chazz's disk and shot through Inu, almost instantly, Inu felt a sharp pain in his side, "What the?" He grunted slightly

"You take damage the same amount I took when this card is destroyed!" Chazz laughed at Inu, who was frowning. "Bet you didn't know that!"

 **Photon Lizard: 900 Atk**

 **Chazz Princeton: 3100 Lp**

 **Inusay Tenjo: 3100 Lp**

"And now, Chthonian soldier! Attack his _Photon Lizard_!"

"I'll activate another trap, another _Photon Current_!"

"Regardless, I may lose a monster, but we both take 900 points of damage!"

 **Chazz Princeton: 2200 Lp**

 **Inusay Tenjo: 2200 Lp**

"I'll activate my trap now! _Call of the Haunted!_ " A trap rose slowly.

"I can activate this to bring back my Chthonian soldier!" The monster rose up again, Inu sighed.

"Attack! Chthonian soldier!" Inu's finger drifted towards a button, where the words _Mirror Force_ flashed, instead, he chose his other trap.

"I play the trap _Luminize_! This trap allows me to negate your attack and my monster gains attack points equal to your monsters attack points 'till my next End Phase!"

"Damn, I end my turn"

"I draw!" Inu tore the next card out of his deck. _Perfect!_

"I'll tribute _Photon Lizard_ with its effect to let me add one level 4 or lower _Photon_ monster from my deck to my hand! The monster I choose is _Photon Satellite_!"

"Next, I'll activate _Galaxy Zero_ this equip spell let's me bring back _Photon Lizard_ , but it can't attack or activate its effects! I now summon _Photon Satellite_!"

 **Photon Lizard: 900 ATK**

 **Photon Satellite: 0 ATK**

Chazz blinked, "The heck? A level three and a level one? What's that gonna do?"

"Shut up and let me have my moment! I activate _Photon Satellite's_ special ability, I target one other Photon Monster I control, and the levels of both those monsters become the added value of both of them! So, in case you didn't understand that, I have two level 4 Photon Monsters on the field!"

"So what?"

"I _**Overlay**_ my level 4 _Photon Lizard_ and _Photon Satellite_ to build the _Overlay Network!_ " Inusay laughed,

"What? Overlay? What are you talking about?" Chazz looked confused and angry, "Are you screwing with me?!"

"Yeah, Inu, what's an Overlay?" Traptrix stood up.

"SHUT UP! Now that I've built the _Overlay Network,_ I can _Xyz summon_ ** _Starliege Lord Galaxion_**!" A swirling Black hole appeared in the ground as the two monsters Inu controlled dissolved into light particles and flew into it.

Then, it promptly exploded.

Once the light had cleared, a new monster floated in their place, with two spheres circling it, a warrior flew up into the sky, with green and white armor plating with two blue blades, it stood in the air, shining, illuminating the room.

 **Starliege Lord Galaxion: 2000 ATK**

"CHEAT!" Chazz screamed "WE GOT A CHEATER!"

"... Cheat? Then why isn't it coming up as an error?" Inu smiled sadistically.

"What... Why wasn't I told this... WHY WASN'T I TOLD THIS!"

"Because you'd throw a temper tantrum, like you are now."

"SHUT UP!"

"Now, carrying on, I'll activate _Starliege Lord Galaxion's_ effect! By detaching two Overlay units, I can special summon _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_ from my deck!" The two spheres burst into small particles of light as a rather large blood red four pointed shuriken with a blue gem engraved in it appeared next to Inusay.

"No... No no! You're cheating! I'm gonna report you!"

"Behold, the monster as savage as a _supernova_! With a cataclysmic force of ten black holes!-"

"And as overrated as his alliteration" Traptrix commented drily.

Inusay glared at her from the side of his eyes, "- _The Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_!"

He threw the shuriken into the air, and then, for the second time, the air exploded.

The mighty dragon, the ace of Inu's deck, was right in front of him, roaring for blood, it's eyes of infinite galaxies, Inu didn't know what to say to the fact that Traptrix called it overrated.

"My Starliege Lord Galaxion will attack your Chthonian Soldier! But first, lemme activate my quick play spell card _Mystical Space Typhoon_ , this card let's me destroy a spell or trap card you control, such as that face down card!" A whirling tornado shot out of the card and blasted away Chazz's facedown, _Negate Attack_

"Nice card, too bad you can't use it" Inu commented. "Now! Starliege, attack Chthonian soldier! Go! _Shining Blade Strike_!" Starliege disappeared, only reappearing behind the Chthonian soldier and slicing it into three parts.

 **Chazz Princeton: 1900**

 **Inusay Tenjo:1900**

"Don't forget!" Chazz was trying to sound cool, but he was more likely grasping for straws "You also take the damage I took!"

"M'kay, whatever you say, but you can't stop Galaxy-Eyes! Go! **Photon Stream Of Destruction**!" The dragon reared its head back to strike, light particles building up in its throat, ready to unleash its deadly move, Chazz stumbled back before running.

Inu raised an eyebrow, he was running from a duel?

So, promptly, Galaxy-Eyes unleashed its deadly blast on... Nothing.

 **Chazz Princeton: 0 LP**

 **Inusay Tenjo: 1900 LP**

 **INUSAY TENJO WINS**

Inu yawned, "That was boring" he stepped off and walked over to the rather annoyed Traptrix. "Though it was fun to Xyz summon"

"You're so telling me how you managed to do that" she grumbled as she threw his coat at him, "you look terrible"

"Eh, not the worst I've suffered"

"Don't try to show off"

"But it was nice to watch, the Xyz summon, right?"

"Yes, that was fun to watch, it's nice to see Chazz get knocked down sometimes" a new voice came from the shadows behind them.

Inu raised an eyebrow, "Who's there?" That was when a blonde girl stepped out.

 _Slut_ was the first word that came to Inu's mind, scowling at himself, he banished it from his mind, she was in Obelisk Blue obviously, because all she was wearing was blue. She certainly was beautiful, in a way, so this was the girl that had been stalking Jaden for the past week.

"Alexis, Alexis Rhodes," she stuck out a hand, Inu shook it rather suspiciously.

"So, Mind telling me why Princeton left early?"

She shrugged, apparently confused. "Maybe he heard Campus Security?"

Inu froze for a second, "No, that couldn't be it. We were sure that they were gone."

"But you made so much noise from your new 'Xyz' Monster-"

"FREEZE WHERE YOU ARE!"

 _Ah, shit._

 **ALRIGHT, WE'RE INTO THE DEEP STUFF, AND NOW YOU KNOW THE REASON FOR A HIGH RATING, ENJOY IT ALL PEOPLES, ALSO, IM GONNA PROPABLY FIND SOME PEOPLE WHO CAN HELP ME DRAW OUT THE PICTURES OF EACH CHARACTER THAT IVE MADE SO THAT EVERYONE CAN VISUALISE IT EASIER, I HATE WRITING STORIES AND THEN IMAGINING THE SCENE WITH A PERSON MADE OUT OF QUESTION MARKS.**

 **SO IF YALL KNOW SOMEONE, PLEASE, SPARE ME SOME OF YOUR SPARE TIME.**

 **SEE YALL**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING. THIS IS DEPRESSINGLY SHORT. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO RAGE AT ME SO MUCH IF YOU WANT. I WON'T BE AFFECTED. FOR I AM INVINCIBLE TO COMMENTS...**

 **OKAY THAT WAS A LIE. PLEASE BE EASY WITH ME. I AM A FRAGILE PERSON AFTER ALL.**

 **DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN YU GI OH GX. I HAD A HARD TIME BELIEVING IT THOUGH.**

 **CHAPTER... SOMETHING. IVE FORGOTTON WHAT CHAPTER WE'RE ON. TOTALLY NOT IMPORTANT THOUGH**

"Tenjo... Tenjoooooooooo... Tenjooo-ack!" Inu shot up from his bed, hitting someone on the head in the process. "Oww... jeez, what is your head made of?" A female voice spoke up.

A blonde haired girl sat there, rubbing her head ruefully as she glared at him. He blinked at her in confusion, she was wearing a blue uniform, so why was she in the Slifer Red dorm?

"... It's you" he muttered, checking his fringe, maybe it needed washing, he frowned slightly. He was sure he had washed it yesterday.

"Yeah, got a problem?"

"Why are you here"

"I was told to come get you because we get to suffer our punishment" she stood up and brushed her skirt, "I was always wondering what kind of dorm you slept in, it smells of cats" she wrinkled her nose.

"Pharoah, his fault" Inu swung his legs over the bed, "Turn round, i'm getting changed" he grumbled, yawning slightly.

"I'm going to get Traptrix, what room is she in?"

"The room she got put in"

"Which room is that?"

"A room at the Slifer Red dorm"

"... You're annoying, did you know that?"

"Yeah. I did."

"Whatever" She stalked out.

"3rd door down the left" he mumbled inside his T-shirt, she hummed in response before dissapearing round the corner.

"Hey! Inu! I saw Alexis come out the door, what was she saying to you-" Syrus had appeared round the corner and stopped, his eyes widening in horror, Inu stopped trying to put on his shirt and cocked his head at the bluenette in confusion.

"INUSAY TENJO, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

"It's cold" Inu mumbled, rubbing his bare arms for warmth, "Can I get my jacket?"

"Shut up and stop complaining, you gave it to me and I left it in my dorm, suck it up, wimp" Traptrix grumbled.

"Looks like someone forgot to take their morning coffee"

"I hate coffee, it tastes bad"

"It's not that bad"

Traptrix snorted, "Trying to act all sophisticated? My ass"

"You don't have one"

"WHY YOU..."

"Quit your bickering, it's too early for this" Alexis grumbled.

"Stay out of this!" They hissed at her at the same time, she groaned slightly and mentally slapped herself. Why did she have to be with these two all the time? She traipsed through the forest undergrowth silently, secretly hearing their argument.

"-I do have one! It's impossible for a human to not have one!"

"Oh? My, my. You're human?"

"Damn right I am! What kind of question is that?"

"A question that wasn't supposed to be answered."

"Well, go ask Alexis whether I have a butt or not!"

"Fine then!"

Alexis groaned and stopped inbetween the bickering duo. "As much as i'd like to discuss genitals, let's get going before our punishment gets worse"

They both flushed in embarrassment and shut up, thankfully, they trailed silently behind her, probably thinking she was oblivious to their whispered insults.

"Alexis! Dear me, I'm so sorry that this had to happen, please, forgive me for following the school rules" Crowler smirked at them, "It must of been these slackers who made you do this"

"It's alright Professor Crowler, it's only this time... Right?" Banner was standing next to Crowler, glancing at Inu and Traptrix. They nodded, shooting glares at each other.

"Alexis, your punishment is to write 2 pages worth of lines." Crowler spoke up sweetly. "The slackers... Will be cleaning the pool" He laughed triumphantly.

"Yeah. Alright. Fine" Inu dismissed the laughing man with a flick of his hair, pivoting on his foot, he walked away from them. "Come on Traptrix, there might still be some break-" he froze midstep.

"CLEAN THE POOL?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" He screeched at the laughing professor. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LARGE IT IS?"

"Here, use this" Crowler stopped sniggering and yanked out a bottle of disinfectant and a rag from inside his robes. (All the others in the vicinity cringed in disgust) shoving it into Traptrix's arms, he laughed again. "Enjoy!" He placed a hand on both Banner and Alexis' shoulders and led them into the school, laughing as he walked past.

"Well," A small broken, twisted laugh came out of Inu, his eye twitching, turning to the deathly pale blue haired girl "We're fucked"

"I've already done there!" Inu snapped 'Why the hell are you doing it again?!"

"Because there's dirt on it! Stop lying, you didn't do it!"

"That was the first thing I did!"

"First thing you did? My ass"

"You don't have one!"

"THAT INSULT AGAIN?!" (A rag was thrown across the room)

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU-"Inu grunted as he wiped his face with his arm, picking up the rag "STOP SAYING EVERYTHING IS YOUR ASS!" He screamed.

"ASSHOLE!"

"BITCH!"

"BASTARD!"

"FLATBOARD!"

She turned silent, scowling angrily, Inu picked up his cloth and rammed it into the wall, growling quietly. She had gone oddly quiet, the wall showed him a faint reflection of her, hands circling where her breasts would be.

"Am I really that flat?" He heard her mutter. Sneering at the wall, he savagely threw a bucket of water at it, ignoring the water drenching his shoes and arm. "That isn't something for me to decide" He muttered, stamping his foot to drain the water.

"Hmm? Don't tell me... You're into loli girls?" Her tone went from sad to teasing, his eye twitched, wiling his hands on his jeans, he turned round to her.

"Let me ask you a question, for once." She raised an eyebrow, smirking, she straightened her pose. "Why are girls so sensitive when it comes to appearances?" She blinked once, then blinked again. "Oi, don't do that twice blinking thing" he snapped in frustration. She leaned back and smirked at him victoriously, he cocked bis head in confusion.

"I guess... it's to attract men? To gain popularity? To make friends?"

"I see..." He scrambled back, grabbing the empty bucket on the ground and the rag, he held them in front of him defensively. "So you're trying to seduce me? Sneaky bitch"

Her face turned a slight shade of pink, "Asshole! Why would I seduce you? Why would I bother with someone like you? Yeah, that's right, No-one with the right mind would go out with you!" She nodded, convincing herself. Sneering at her, he walked forward, his boots clacking with the pool floor. "I could say the same for you" He threw the bucket overhead and watched it clatter on the ground, it rolled once then stopped, throwing the rag aside, he stalked to the door. "I'm done my side, enjoy doing your's"

He dissapeared before she could see his slightly flushed face.

IM SO SORRY THAT WAS SO RUSHED AND SO BAD. IM SOOO SOOO SORRY. THIS UPDATE WAS JUST A WAY TO SAY "REMEMBER. IM STILL ALIVE" THIS UPDATE IS PROBABLY THE SHORTEST AND THE ONLY ONE OF ITS KIND. ILL BE BACK TO NORMAL SOON.

BUT IN RETURN, AS AN APOLOGY, IM GONNA START A SMALL SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER, THEY'RE NOT IN THE STORY BECAUSE EITHER THEY'RE TOO COMICAL OR THAT THEY MAKE THE CHARACTARS SEEM SOOOO OUT OF CHARACTAR. ENJOY!

The-Alternative-Reality-Where-Inusay-Tenjo-Is-A-Nice-Person

"Alright then Jaden!" Inu grinned as he normal summoned his Galaxy Wizard. "It's time!" He laughed. "To overlay!"

Jaden's field= 1 facedown spell or trap

Inu's field= 0 spells and traps, but 5 monsters

Level 8:Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon

3x Level 4:Cipher Wing

Level 8:Galaxy Wizard

Jaden gulped in anticipation, Inu's Xyz monsters were awesome, it would be great to see them...

"I tribute Cipher Wing to raise the levels of the other two by 4!" Jaden's eyes widened, now he had 4 level 8s... Which meant...

"I overlay my level 8 Galaxy-Eyes and Galaxy Wizard!" They dissapeared into the swirling void "I xyz summon... Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!"

Yes. Jaden paled, this was the Tenjo strategy, the bore-your-opponent-to-death-strategy.

"I overlay my two Cipher Wings... XYZ SUMMON!"

"XYZ MONSTER CHANGE! XYZ SUMMON!"

"RANK UP XYZ CHANGE! XYZ SUMMON!"

"XYZ MONSTER CHANGE! XYZ SUMMON!"

"RANK UP XYZ CHANGE! XYZ SUMMON!"

"XYZ SUMMON!"

"XYZ SUMMON!"

"XYZ SUMMON!"

"XYZ SUMMON!"

"XYZ SUMMON!"

Jaden yawned, staring at the field, alll monsters Inu controlled had over 4000 attack, crap, how was be gonna survive? He frowned at his nearly empty field, no monsters, and only 1 card in his spell zone.

"ATTACK! VICTORY IS MINE! GO! PRIME STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!" Inu laughed as he danced on his feet, Jaden shook his head in despair, Inu was too hyper today.

"Hey, Inu?"

"Yeah? Any last words?" Inu laughed again, twirling on the spot.

"I don't... but the trap Mirror Force does" The accursed trap popped up, like it was just going 'Lol. Noob mother****er'

"... Eh?" Inu blinked at the one and only trap Jaden had. "EHHHHHHHH?!"

"Say bye bye to your xyz" Jaden snorted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
